Germany x Belarus The Dating Deal
by NekoVengers
Summary: Russia doesn't love his little sister, but all she wants to do is marry him. So the desperate russian makes a deal...Will it work out? Read to find out(cliche I know just deal with it.)


The world meeting went as usual, all the nations would fight and bicker while Germany would reach his boiling point and force them to stop acting like a herd of animals. Belarus had attended the meeting this time, but only to see her brother, and that my friends it where the story begins.

"Brother, let us leave this meeting and become one!" Belarus begged, Russia was shivering out of fear and in one swift movement he jumped out of his chair and ran behind China.

"Help me Yao!" he screeched. The shorter nation went into a panic.

"No get off aru, she'll kill me!" China shouted and ducked. Belarus tackled her beloved Russia to the ground and started chanting he "marry me" coming closer and closer puckering her lips for a kiss...

"WAIT! I...I...I'll make a deal!" Russia yelped, his sister froze then leaned away looking at him expectantly. "Uh here how bout this da? Date someone NOT ME, for 2 weeks or something and if you still want to marry me I will propose to you. If not then the person you are dating will have my blessing." She cringed at the idea of dating someone other than her beloved brother, then again he would propose to her. All on his own! The female nation leaned down and whispered as seductively as possible is his ear.

"Anything else my love?" Ivan shivered and thought for a moment.

"Da there are three choices of people that I will give to you to date, you must ask them out and actually act like your on a date! Listen to them when they talk, uh be as nice as possible to them, and let them touch you but never in any inappropriate ways..." He continued to ramble about her safety and she looked down at him lovingly, it was nice to know he cared, but sadly only as a big brother.

"Ok I agree." Natalia said simply, Russia seamed taken aback for a moment processing what she just said.

"Alright her are, uh your choices" He looked around the room thinking of people he could trust with his sister. "Hmm oh man too many people here are pervs." He thought aloud, this was going to be harder than Ivan anticipated.

"Brother just choose, I can hold my own against anyone, we both know it will always end up in marrying you~" Belarus stated.

_"Oh right it's got to be someone she'll fall in love with, crap."_ Russia thought

"Ok China, Estonia, and Lithuania." He said realizing too late that those were not strong enough for her.

"No Baltic's brother I don't like them." Natalia demanded

"Ok fine China, uh Bulgaria and Germany." He decided. She visibly tensed and replied.

"You suck at choosing. I will ask out...Germany only because your accents are so alike." Belarus decided. Russia smiled at her and she got off him. This was going to be an interesting 2 weeks.

********************Page break********************

The meeting ended and as usual Ludwig stayed behind to gather his papers and tidy his bag. Belarus stayed behind as well waiting for her chance to corner the German. _"I can't say I'm excited over this, he's so different from my Russia and he never smiles, I will have to remedy that." _She thought to herself. Prussia left the room so it was just her and Germany, the fear of rejection crossed her mind, but she didn't know why she would care, after all the only thing she cared about was her Ivan. Right?

"Germany" Her voice rang out strong and clear, the blond turned toward her,

"Ja?" He answered, it took a minute to get used to 'Ja' instead of 'Da' but she strode forward and looked the tall man straight in the eye.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Belarus asked hopefully glowing with confidence (she didn't want to seem embarrassed.) A small dribble of sweat ran down the back of Germany's neck as he looked at her. _"Isn't she in love with Russia?!" _Ludwig asked himself.

"Vell uh..." he stammered. Her gaze seamed to penetrate his soul, Germany knew that if he didn't answer soon he'd get a knife to the kidney. "Okay ja I vill, vhere and vhen?" The german asked hopefully not looking to scared. Belarus thought for a moment.

"There's a nice restaurant down the street, as for the time..." She looked out to find it was dusk, grabbing his arm and tugging him out the door she finished "Now."

Germany stumbled after her trying to keep up with her brisk pace. They made it out of the conference hall and she stopped looking at him expectantly. It took only a millisecond to realize what she wanted, Germany took the lead and brought her to a beautiful and expensive looking car. He opened the door for her and once she slipped in closed it, Ludwig saw her admiring his car and let out a deep and cautious chuckle.

"I am German you know, cars is kind of our thing now." She blushed slightly and gave him a glare, that shut him up.

"Turn here." Belarus said suddenly. The blond complied as he went into the parking lot of some restaurant like Apple bees and parked. Just like before Germany opened the car door for her, which would've had most women down at his knees but she only replied with a curt nod and a 'thank you'.

Ludwig liked that, she made him feel like being a gentlemen was required not suggested, Germany met few men who treated their ladies with respect and although he could not call Belarus his lady, ( for fear that she'd stab him through the heart ) he could certainly treat her like it.

"Belarus may I ask vhat your human name is? Oh and you can call me Ludwig" the German asked. It's not like he could call her 'Belarus" in the restaurant nor could she call him Germany, she looked at him and said,

"My name is important, I will tell you it when I am ready, for now call me Bella." she stated. Germany shrugged and nodded as they headed through the door.

The place was dimly lit and had the usual booths and tables, plus a bar. There was a small desk, and a busy looking waitress walked over to them.

"Table for two?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, my name is Andrea and I will be your server for tonight." She lead them to a small booth by the window. Germany was about to pull the chair out for Belarus but she sat herself down, so he did the same. The waitress left and the two sat in silence poring over there menus, Ludwig was deciding between a steak and a rather tasty but messy looking burger when the lady across from him spoke, a nonchanlet look across her face.

"You don't talk much do you?" The German seamed taken aback but he quickly recovered.

"I usually speak vhen spoken to, or when it's needed. I have been told that I am a terrible complainer and I vould hate to bother you vith thee trivial things I worry about." He explained "I don't vish to be rude." Bella nodded her head in agreement, and at that moment Prussia barged in with the Bad Touch Trio, ( which sounded incredibly perverted to Germany but he guessed that was the point ) Gilbert's eyes immediately fell upon his little brother with...a girl, East Germany decided to have a little fun.

"Yo West!" He yelled getting a lot of shushes from surrounding tables, ignoring them he and the rest of the gang made there way over to Germany. No one noticed Belarus grab the steak knife and slip it underneath her apron.

"Vhat is it Bruder?" Germany asked getting annoyed. The last thing he needed was his brother to come make fun of him or tell embarrassing stories when he was on a date.

"Oh nothing it just brings awesome tears to my awesome eyes that my little bro-hah has a date. How long has it been since your last one? Four maybe five centuries?" Gilbert teased. Any human that heard him would have thought that he was being sarcastic, but Prussia was serious it had literally been centuries since Germany last had a date.

"Gilbert"

"Yes bruder?"

"Shut up!"

Prussia pouted and looked over at the girl, with the dim light and her face down it was impossible to tell who she was.

"Say my brother's girlfriend what's your name? Did you know you are very hot?" the ex-nation asked rudely his friends snickered behind him.

"Bruder! Don't-" Germany punched his brother in the shoulder, hard. The girl meanwhile looked up...and all three of the unwanted guests faces paled.

"B-b-Belarus!" Prussia stuttered not caring whether or not the humans heard him.

"Why do you ask my name if you already know it?" She asked her voice dripping with hatred, "And yes I know that I am very hot. Multiple people have told me so." Bella suddenly grabbed the collar of Prussia's shirt and basically threw the albino across the room. He crashed and was temporarily knocked out. Germany looked at his brother and then Belarus,

"I think-" He began a large grin cracking across his face. "You and I are going to get along very well." The strong female nation had an identical smirk on her face then with perfect timing the waitress arrived with their food. They thanked her and continued chatting. The two talked about there pasts more or so Belarus's simply because one event dominated Germany's. They talked about there family (mostly Bella proclaiming her love for her brother.)

"Why?" Germany asked "Vhat's the big reason why you love him?" Belarus just smiled but didn't answer, Ludwig did not know that her silence was because she didn't actually have an answer.

They took a stroll in a nearby park, until Belarus needed a bathroom break.

"Germany I need to go to the restroom please excuse me." She said then stalked off to the park bathrooms. After finishing her business she walked out to see Ludwig looking at the stars, she took a moment to admire him.

He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, they weren't childlike like Russia's probably because they had this aged look, like this man had seen the world grow old. His tidy hair bothered her a bit she kind of wanted to mess it up, but it still looked good, he had a strong chin and highish cheek bones, and a perfect nose. Fairly large ears, and pale skin. Germany was built...like seriously built, with strong muscular arms and powerful legs yet he still looked lean.

_"Your still missing it, what ever it is, I doubt you'll ever have it. I wish I could love you like I love Russia."_ She thought to her self, she was just about to walk towards him when out of nowhere a hand flew out and covered her mouth then grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back. Her captor pushed her into the shadows then pinned her against the wall. Two other forms walked up behind the first Belarus began to assess the situation. _"All three are obviously male, All over at least five, five. Fairly muscular, definitely not as much as Germany, wait focus! None of them appear to be armed. _One of the men pulled out a knife, _"I stand corrected."_

"This one's pretty ain't she, and she's wearing a dress! What a lady." The first one smirked.

"Stay away from me!" she scolded, one just chuckled before shoving her back up against the wall and grabbing her chest roughly, she tried to scream but he placed his lips on hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. she bit down with all her might and he got it out before she chomped it off.

"Filthy Bitch!" Her attacker slapped her, hard. She continued to punch and kick but eventually the restrained her while keeping her quiet...

_"She should have returned by now right? Maybe I'm just impatient but I can't help but feel that somethings off." _Germany thought to himself, What was taking her so long it had been a good five minutes and she still hadn't returned-

"GERMANY!" A voice cried. Ludwig knew instantly that it was Bella's, he ran towards the sound, the cries of distress getting louderhe then heard multiple voices.

"This slut's got a weird cry! Who the fuck calls a country's name?"

"Dumb cunt! I bet she's German. NAZI!"

Germany heard the men's harsh words and they infuriated him, adrenaline pumped through his veins as he rounded the corner horrified at the scene before him.

Belarus lay on the ground thrashing about, crying and terrified, while three punks hurt her. Germany would not stand for this.

"Who za hell do you think you are get avay from my Bella!" The punks looked at Ludwig. Two advanced. He could scold them...he could warn them, but for what they were doing to _his_ Belarus, he was going to kill them or make them wish that they were dead.

"This one must be the Nazi definitely german!" The one one the right spoke while the other inched forward. Creep number one flew at Germany trying to hit him in the gut, ludwig simply grabbed his opponent's hand and tugged causing the stupid human to fly right into the nation's raised knee. He looked over at Belarus it only made him more mad.

"Do you have any idea what her brother would do to me if she came to anymore harm under my care?! He'd do vhat I'm about to do!" The nation cried, he looked over to see Bella smile a little. Or it could have been a pained grimace.

The one with the knife stared down at Belarus he kicked her hard in the shoulder so she wouldn't move. The other two were fighting Ludwig ( or rather getting the snot beat out of them by him. ) The german looked like he made _this_ fight the most painful he could muster, delivering side jabs and head kicks. Ludwig had already broken both there noses and dislocated something in there body, soon the two were lying on the ground out cold and whimpering in pain. The German was just about to deliver one more kick when he heard Belarus scream,

"BEHIND YOU!" He turned and caught the wrist of his attacker, thank god it was the one with the knife. The boy kicked Ludwig in the shins, but Germany did not loosen his grasp. He turned the wrist in the wrong direction, and blocked a weak punch, Germany grabbed the knife and without a second thought stabbed his attacker in the shoulder. The boy let out a blood curdling scream. Ludwig finished it with a hard kick to the head knocking the boy out.

"Belarus?" He questioned turning to his date, she breathed in and out attempting to calm herself.

"I I I I'm fine." Bella answered, Germany knelt down beside her then quickly helped her to her feet.

"Do you need medical attention?" He fussed looking her over, "Let me see your shoulder I hope he didn't disloca-"

"I'M FINE!" Belarus shouted, tears beginning to fall down her face. Ludwig looked at her for one second, he didn't ask permission, and he didn't hesitate, he just grabbed Bella and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She began to cry. She cried for what happened, what might have happened, she cried for all her fears, her secrets, her hatred, and all of Russia's rejections. Any insecurities she had came out in tears, just everything.

Belarus stopped sobbing and began taking deep breaths, she looked up at Germany. He poured all the love and admiration that he had gathered on that one night into his facial expression, then with no warning she leaned up and kissed him.

"OOP!" He uttered surprised, but he kissed back as well, it was a long slow kiss. No eating each others faces off, and no dramatic make out. (Arn't those the same?!) Just two people completely and totally...and randomly ( No way I'd be that cliche! ) in love. They finally broke apart and Belarus's tears he dried up leaving her with a beautiful and beaming face.

"Jour a pretty good kisser you know." The female nation commented. "You have met my standards, I'm really glad I asked you out." She added the last bit with a genuine smile.

"I'm glad you asked me out too. Though I must know, why did you?" He questioned, there was no way she did it without prompting.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"It was a deal I made with my brother, I _swear_ it doesn't matter anymore but he gave me a choice of 3 people to ask out I had to date them for two weeks and if I didn't love them. Russia promised he'd propose." She sighed, suddenly feeling ashamed of what she'd done. "I didn't know that I would...Like you so fast I'm sorry."

Belarus finished looking him in the face, to see him grinning. "WHAT ARE YOU GRINNING AT!" She yelled pulling out her knife. He seamed frightened for a moment but then pulled her right back in his hug, she struggled for a bit then gave up.

"You are silly _Bella_, there is no reason to apologize. I know that there was no way you'd ask me out, unless someone forced you to." He frowned for a moment then added, "Of course I doubt _anyone_ could force you to _anything._" Bella chuckled then her demeanor changed, she took a deep breath and told him.

"My name is Natalia, please call me that." He looked surprised at first, but smiled.

"Okay Natalia the name suits you, oh and by the way _Ich liebe dich." _He murmured. Belarus looked up at Germany with tears in her eyes, she knew what that meant even though she wasn't German. 

"Я тебя люблю. In Russian Я люблю цябе. In Belarusian." She cried. "I Love you too."


End file.
